Forgive me i forgot
by Paige-wyatt
Summary: Paige and leo are ill they also forget who they are. They end up on a spritral plane and dont no how where or who they are. Will Piper be able to save them before they forget who Leo's married to or will they do something silly? RnR x
1. i'm not ill!

The sun streamed through the daisy blue blind. Piper looked out and was caught by the sun she turned, and met sea blue eyes. "Morning honey" she murmured as she watched him smile and lean down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, well best get up Paige is expecting her get well chicken soup" Leo smiled at his wife.

"I best go up there and see if there's anything going on!" he said, hoping out of the bed and pulling on a fresh clean t-shirt and some jeans.

"Ok" Piper replied pulling on her dressing gown.

"See you later?" Leo asked as he gave her lips another soft kiss.

"Yeah!" she replied and watched him disappear in swirling blue orbs.

"Paige?" Piper asked carrying the tray and almost dropping it as she reached for the handle.

"Yeah" Paige sniffed she had the flu, a very bad case.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked once more putting the soup on her bed.

"I'm find" She said sniffing once more "Getting betta" she said, spooning some of the hot chicken soup into her mouth.

"When you put a d on the end of fine your not fine" Piper explained.

"Why can't Leo or even Wyatt heal me?" Paige asked trying hard not to cough.

"Well Wyatt is only 6 and a half weeks old, and Leo can't because this is non magical"

"Find! I will suffer!" Paige sniffed. Piper looked at her and smiled. "Eat your soup and feel "betta" Wyatt's due to wake any-" Before she finished the sound of a baby screaming coursed through the house.

"See, I will check on you later and tonight Phoebe is due home at about 6 so then I will go to p3 and she will look after you and tell Leo that Wyatt, needed his 7 o clock bottle!" With that she rose from the bed and walked down the hall and into Wyatt's room.

"Hey buddy" Piper cooed as she went to pick him up, he felt hot.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Piper cried, she bounced him on her shoulder while rubbing his back, but he still screamed.

"Oh no!" She grabbed the thermometer of the side and held it to his ear.

It read 120 degrees. "Crap"

"Piper!" Paige's weak voice cried from the hall.

"Hold on!"

Suddenly Leo orbed down, "Leo thank God you here Wyatt's ill, Paige's ill-"

Leo looked at her and smiled a weak smile. "All the whitelighters are ill"

Piper looked shocked. "Even you?" Piper asked.

"Oh no I'm find!" Leo said and took hold of the still screaming Wyatt.

"Oh this is gonna be a long day!" Piper whispered to herself. "Is it demonic?" Piper asked as she and Leo, carrying Wyatt walked into Paige's room.

"They think so!"

"Damn it, you go feed Wyatt, try and get him to sleep and then get into bed yourself, I will break the news to Paige and I will call Phoebe and we will get on it ok!" Piper told him.

"Why do I ave to go to bed? I told you I'm find" Leo said

"Because you need to!" Piper cried. "Now go!" She watched he trot down the stairs trying to calm Wyatt and trying hard not to sneeze or cough.

Leo watched as his son downed the bottle of milk, he was, not at all well, five minutes it usually took for him to down a whole bottle but it had been 25 minutes and he was still half way.

"Oh poor baby" Leo said as he watched Wyatt push the bottle out of the way. The shrill of the phone brought Leo out of his thoughts. He popped Wyatt into his wicker basket and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Man you sound ill, have you got what Paige has got? Anyway, I'm on my way to the airport, we have to spend a week in Los Angles to interview some stars, so tell Piper I wont be back till tomorrow night got to go Bye, give my love to Piper Wyatt and Paige see you Leo!" And Phoebe hung up.

"Ok!"

"So, until we van- van- oh god until we kill this demon, I'm gonna be like dis for a while?" Paige asked

"Yeah" Piper replied.

"Oh god"

Leo walked through the door.

"Wyatt's asleep, he only drunk half his bottle, Phoebe isn't coming home until tomorrow and I have to go the elders.

"Wait, Phoebe isn't coming home?" Piper asked.

"No she had to work" He replied.

"ok, anyway you are not going your not well!" Piper cried.

"Sorry" He orbed out only to fall back to the ground.

"Ouch" He said and tried to get up.

"Leo!" Piper cried. "Get into bed now!" Piper shouted and pointed next to Paige.

"I'm not ill" he said coughing!

"Get in" she sighed and pushed him into the bed.

"Oh great, I ave to share with the sick person!" Leo groaned, Paige shoot him a disturbing look.

"Hey! This is my bed and you're sick too!" Paige yelled.

"Wateva!" Leo coughed. He the looked at Piper and she walked out of the room.

"Phoebe! Why in the hell are you away!" she asked her self and walked down the hall not realising the dark shadow that was following her.


	2. Harder then i thought!

"Paige stop ogging the covers" Leo sniffed.

"It's my bed, orb to your own!" Paige said as she lay down under the warm covers.

"No, I can't!" He argued back.

"God ere then ave the covers" she said and flung them to him.

"No you ave to ave some as well" Leo replied giving her back half, she smiled.

"Listen to us we sound like an old married couple" Paige laughed and coughed at the same time.

"Yeah"

Meanwhile, up in the attic Piper was flicking through the book when she found something

"Ah here he is, Rack, an upper level demon made to kill witches guardians to steal the powers of the helpless witch. The way in which he kills the guardians is posing as a loved one or family member and sprinkling the dust of illness. The way to reverse the effects is to kill Rack and complete the ritual" Piper read to herself.

Wyatt was sleeping soundlessly in hiscot next to her.

"Sounds fun, what's the ritual then hm" she said to hersef while flicking once more.

"Sacrificing yourself" A deep voice said from behind her. Piper span around to face it hands at theready.

"Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"What do you want?" Piper asked standing in front of her baby.

"I am here to tell you…" he was heading towards the book.

"Come any closer to the book and you wont live to tell me!" Piper threatened.

"Oh I'm shaking" The demon mocked.

"Right that's it" Piper blew the demon up, ashes sprinkled everywhere.

Piper coughed. "Stupid demon" Wyatt began to cry.

"Shh, baby sh" Piper said as she bounced him on her knee.

"Best put the book somewhere safe, just in case" Piper said and picked up the book while soothing Wyatt.

She locked the book in the cupboard and went downstairs to make some more chicken soup for Paige and Leo.

Piper unaware of the ashes walked out, the ashes began to reform into the demon.

He shimmered out.

"Sir I tried, really she just blew me up!"

"Well that's not good enough" Rack screamed.

"I will do better next time" The demon said bowing in front of Rack.

"Yeah everyone says that, but I have learned, so there wont be a next time" Rack said calmly and threw a knife at the demon, he exploded into flames.

Leo and Paige were both asleep when Piper walked in to give them their soup. Paige woke to the smell.

"Thanks sis!" she coughed and picked up the soup.

"Feeling any better?" She asked handing the second bowl of soup to thenow awake Leo.

"Yeah betta" she smiled.

"And Leo?"

"I would, if she would stop ogging the covers!" he said playfully.

"Ha, I would be able to sleep if Leo would stop kicking me!" she replied.

"I'll leave you two alone" Piper got up and turned to leave.

"Hey have you found the demon?" Paige asked nearly chocking.

"Yeah I'm going to write a summoning spell to summon him" she said and walked out, she didn't tell them about having to sacrifice herself, because she didn't know if the demon was telling the truth or not. She shook that thought away and walked down the stairs.

"Do you think she will be able to save us?" Paige asked Leo as she spooned the last drop of soup into her mouth.

"Yeah, she's piper the wonder girl, if she can't save us then no one can" Leo told Paige as he grabbed a handful of tissues and blew his nose.

"I feel dizzy" Paige said.

"Me too" Leo replied and looked to the side everything was spinning and then he blacked out along with Paige.

Rack was standing in the corner watching happily. He smiled and said "Time for the baby" Before shimmering out.

Wyatt was still crying in his playpen, when Piper looked up from her pad.  
"Oh god, come on honey please sh" she said as she picked him up and rocked him gently, after a terrible 25 minutes he finally dropped off. She placed him in the playpen with his blanket and teddy and went back to writing the spell.

"It's harder then I thought" Piper said to herself she had got two lines, two in an hour.

"Magic forces black and white"

"bring the demon Rack into my sight!"

"That sucks, but it will have to do!" Piper said to herself and began to gather the crystals.


	3. Forget and i cant

"Arg" Paige moaned she looked around. She turned to the side. "Ahh" she screamed at the strange guy sleeping next to her.

"What, Where in the hell…" Leo looked at Paige, "…Who in the hell are you?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question!" Paige said quietly then sneezed.

"Bless you" Leo said.

"Thanks" she said with a weary smile.

"So… What's your name?" He asked.

"Funnily enough I don't have a clue!" Paige said with worryness in her voice.

"Don't worry, I don't know who I am either" Leo replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Piper stood, with her hands at the ready, she had a plan as soon as the demon was summons she would torture him until he told her how to save her husband baby and sister.

"Magic forces black and white"

"Bring the demon Rack into my sight"

White lights summons an ugly looking demon into the crystals..

"Who dare summon me when on a mission?" he roared.

"I do!" Piper cried.

"Foolish girl, you won't be able to vanquish me!"

"I know that!" Piper said and froze his body and left his head unfroze.

"You tell me how to save my family or I blow every muscle in your body!"

"You can't" he replied.

"How" she screamed and tried blowing up his left arm, instead it sent her flying backwards.

"Tell me how" Piper replied getting up.

"Nope" The demon mocked her.

"Damn it" she cried.

"Aw now I feel sorry, the only way you can save them is if you kill one that's ill Good day" he said knocking out the crystal he had been working on and flamed out.

"Oh no!" Piper cried, she ran down the stairs and into Paige's room.

"Did you hear that?" Paige asked

"Yeah, someone else is here!" Leo replied.

"Ok I'm scared"

"Grab hold of my hand and we will check it out" Leo said grabbing onto her hand

"Ok" she replied Leo was about to turn the handle when the door torn open

"AH" Paige and Leo shouted and suddenly orbed!

"Oh crap" Piper sighed

"H-how did we get here, one minute we were in that bedroom, the next" Paige asked looking around the white corridor

"I don't know but it was cool!" Leo replied.

"Who do you think that person was" Paige asked

"I don't know! But I feel strange" Leo said

"I do too and I keep having this jingle in my ear!"

"And me" Leo replied

"I think it's a warning!"

"Warning?"

"Let's move" Leo said grabbing her arm and running along the corridor

"Paige, Leo, get your asses back here!" Piper screamed for like the seventh time.

"Oh no" Piper moaned Wyatt was crying once again, also the phone was ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey pipes what's up change of plan we're gonna be here a bit longer, give my love to everyone love you"

"Damn it"

The demon Rack was watching through the water. The baby wasn't alone yet.

"Belay" He screamed.

"Yes great one?" He asked.

"Kill the two whitelighters!"

"Yes master" he replied and shimmered out.

"I – have- to – stop" Paige panted as they ran through the third door.

"You just stopped!" Leo replied.

"I know but um you I can't run well" she coughed. "I wish I knew your name"  
"Really?" Leo asked with a sexy smile.

"Wait! Hold your hand out" Paige told him

He shot a curious look at her and she had saw the ring.

"You're married!" She said.

"Really? Wow I am, let's see your finger" he said, funnily enough she had a diamond ring on, from trying Piper's engagement ring on.

"Do you suppose we're married?" Leo asked.  
"I don't think so because I would have a wedding ring on" Paige replied.

"Yeah oh wait maybe we had a fight and you chucked your wedding ring at me and you knocked me in the head and we fell to the floor and banged our heads so we woke up and didn't remember anything!" He said.

"Could be!" She replied.

"So we must be married" He said happily.

"Yeah!" she replied. "Ouch!" She cried holding her head.

"What's up baby?" He asked catching her arm

"I don't know someone is calling me and I can hear it… and never call me baby" She replied with a weak smile.

"Just trying it out" he smiled.

"Paige, oh god where the hell are you" Piper cried as she sat on her bed with Wyatt in one arm and the book of shadows in the other.

She was looking at Rack's page, he was right the only way to save them is to kill him and one of the ones with the illness.

"I can't kill anyone of them" she said she knew already if it came to choosing she knew who she would choose no matter how much she loved the other it would always be that one.

"I can't!" Piper cried as she rocked Wyatt to sleep.

"I wish there was another way!"

Suddenly white lights surrounded Piper and her baby, she looked up there standing there was a tall figure…piper recognised her straight away "Oh my god…"

(AN: i wonder who it could be! hehehe lol hope u enjoyed it thnx 4 der reviews dnt forget to review hehe:) x x)


	4. Prues meeting

"PRUE!"

"Hey sis" She said as she held her arms wide

"It's you!" She ran into her arms crying.

"Sh, you're okay"

"Why did you leave me?" Piper asked chocking back the tears.

"It wasn't my fault" Prue replied.

"But- Everything's different now, I" Piper began but was cut of by a baby no other then hers crying.

"What's that?" Prue asked as she faced the crib

"That would be my baby" She said smiling. Prue looked at Piper.

"You have a baby?" She started "Oh my god" she screamed and ran over to the crib. She picked Wyatt up and began to do the rocking walk, which seemed to calm him.

"Aw he's gorgeous, whats his name?" Prue asked continuing to rock Wyatt back to sleep.

"Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell" Piper replied walking over to her sister.

"He beautiful!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey lil guy!" She cooed cradling his like there was no tomorrow

"So what have you and pheebs- oh that's a point where is pheebs I'm dying to see her!" Prue said

"We've been walking for hours do you think we can stop?" Paige asked Leo who was now leaning against a wall.

"Yeah ok" He replied.

"Good, I feel tired" Paige moaned as she also slumped against the wall. Leo looked at her.

"Don't worry we'll find a way back… home" He replied with a small smile.

"Well if it is home!" he replied quietly

"I bet that girl new something, or maybe she was locking us up because we knew lots of stuff!" Paige whispered.

"Yeah probably" Leo replied pacing around in circles. He looked at his wedding ring and smiled.

"I bet that's what I love about you" Leo whispered sheepishly

"Yeah?" Paige asked slightly embarrassed

"Yeah" Leo leaned forwards but Paige dodged out the way

"Let's get moving" She replied walking ahead of Leo

"Yeah" He said quietly while following

"She's on a trip" Piper replied

"Oh no!" Prue cried putting the now sleeping baby into his crib

"Yeah, oh there's someone you should meet" Piper said

"Who? Another baby?" Prue asked getting all excited

"Not exactly"

"Who?"

"Our sister Paige" Piper replied looking to the floor

"What? That's not true we're only three not four when have we ever been four? Your joking aren't you" Prue said pretending to laugh

"No Prue I'm not, Paige is our half sister, as in mine Phoebes and yours"

"No way" Prue sounded shocked. "How?"

"Mom had an affair… With her whitelighter which made Paige"

Prue walked over to the mantel piece where once pictures of her, Piper and phoebe once sat. She picked one up and looked at it.

"She looks like mom!" Prue cried touching the face of her half sister.

"Not as much as you" Piper said trying to comfort Prue

"Thanks"

Leo grabbed Paige's arm.

"Hey" Paige hissed. Leo looked around the corner and quickly shot back.

"He's here we have to move!" He said dragging her arm and running towards a door.

"Hey do you want to tell me what you're on about Leo?" Paige asked and covered her mouth.

"What" Leo asked coming to a halt.

"I don't know I just heard this voice in my head say Leo, I think I'm remembering stuff!" She said

"We don't have time for this come on!" He shouted pulling her into the door.

AN: Don't forget to review x Paige-Wyatt x


End file.
